A Dark Twisted Secret
by SamanthaAngelLove
Summary: To everybody outside the bedroom. Pamela and Eric looked like normal blood related brother and sister. Who loved and cared about each other deeply. But inside the bedroom...it was a different twisted secret.


Eric had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. When he was done he was heading back to his bedroom wearing nothing but his black boxers. When he passed his baby sister's Pamela's room. He was 19 years old and Pamela was 14 years old. But he couldn't help but feel something more then a sister love for Pam. She was growing more hot and sexy everyday. He heard her moaning out.

"Oh Eric...yes right there. Fuck don't stop." He slowly opened her door and peaked into her room. He saw her laying on the bed naked fingering herself. He knew he shouldn't go in and touch her. But he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting her badly. So he decided to go with it. What is wrong with a brother helping his sister after all right? If both of them wanted it then it should be okay right? He knew the answer to both of them questions where no. But they kept screaming out yes. Eric walked over to Pam who had her eyes closed. He grabbed her hand pulling her fingers out of her pussy. Pam opened her eyes and looked at Eric.

"What are you...this isn't what it looks like..." She whispered blushing. Eric leaned over kissing her deeply to shut her up. He pulled back.

"Shut up and enjoy." He then went down on Pamela starting to slowly lick her clit. Pam moaned arching her hips into his face. Eric put his tongue inside her pussy licking around inside her loving the taste. Pamela started to buck her hips riding his tongue. Eric went to town eating her out fast, hard and deep.

"Oh fuck Eric your tongue feels so amazing." Pam gasped out as she felt close. Eric pulled back and whispered.

"Better having the real deal huh?" He asked her. Pam nodded blushing grabbing his head pushing it towards her pussy. Eric chuckled sucking on her pussy and licking his tongue around inside it. Soon Pam came inside his mouth. Eric swallowed her cum and pulled back.

"Here we go." Eric whispered removing his boxers. Pam nodded at him ready.

"Okay Eric." She whispered watching Eric stroke his dick. Eric then slowly put it inside Pam's pussy. Pam let out a yelp in pain. Eric looked down and saw blood. He knew it was Pam's first time. He looked into her eyes worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly. Pam nodded at him.

"Yeah it hurt a little. But I am fine." She told him softly.

"Okay I am going to move a bit." Eric whispered slowly starting to move inside her pussy. Why he was moving inside her. He grabbed her legs putting them over his shoulders. Pam curled her toes enjoying the feeling of him inside her. Eric started to move inside her faster and harder. Pam saw fireworks as she came even harder then the last time all over his dick. Eric pulled out of Pam quickly knowing he was close behind her. But not sure if Pam would be okay with him cumming inside her. Because of risk of pregnancy due to the fact he didn't have a condom on him. He was going to stroke his dick to finish himself off when Pam slapped his hand away.

"Let me finish it." She took it inside her mouth slowly sucking it. She deep throat it and sucked on it faster and harder.

"Pamela if I don't pull out." Eric whispered trying to pull away. But Pam held onto it tighter with her mouth taking it as deep as possible. When Eric came hard inside her mouth and Pam swallowed his cum. She moved her mouth off of his dick giving him a sexy smirk.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked her. Pam nodded smiling.

"It is yours I am more then okay. I always wanted this." Eric whispered.

"Me too." Pam looked at his dick.

"Your still nice and hard..." She commented.

"It is because your nice and cute and sexy. It looks like doing it once isn't enough." He said with a smirk. Pam winked putting her boobs around it. She slowly moved them up and down it. Eric couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. He had to tell her how he felt. He pushed Pam off of him and laid her down.

"Pamela...I love you." He whispered to her. Pam whispered back smiling.

"I love you too. Give me lots of love." Eric was happy to do so. He leaned over taking Pam's right nipple inside his mouth sucking on it. Pam gasped arching her back. She then pushed him back laying him down on the bed moving on top of him. She turned so her pussy was over his face. Eric gotten the message and leaned up eating her out. Pam leaned her head over started to suck on his dick.

"Pam I need to be inside you." Eric told her softly. Pam stopped sucking on his dick and moved off of him leaning her ass up in the air.

"Give it to me." Pam whispered. Eric went behind her entering her doggy style. He held her waste as he moved his dick slowly inside her. Pam moaned in pleasure. It felt a lot better this time.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked as he stopped moving. To make sure Pam was okay.

"Yes it feels much better this time Eric." Pam whispered to him. Eric started to move inside her slowly again. Pam moaned laying her head down just enjoying it.

"Faster and harder baby. Give me fucking pussy a good fucking pounding." Eric moaned turned on by her dirty talk. Who knew his baby sister had that kind of mouth?

"Mm your naughty girl." Eric spanked her ass as he fucked her hard and fast. Pam screamed out in pleasure. Soon they where both close. Pam knew she wanted Eric's cum inside her pussy. So she lifted up her legs wrapping them around his waste keeping him inside her. Soon they both came at the same time. Pam slowly lowered her legs laying there spent. As Eric pulled out of her. He laid down beside her rubbing her back as Pam slowly fallen asleep. 


End file.
